


So Pretty Eddie

by mific



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Community: Symbrock, Digital Art, Fanart, Other, Rope Bondage, Tentacles, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Venom discovers Shibari rope bondage, and Eddie finds he doesn't mind at all.





	So Pretty Eddie

**Author's Note:**

> For the Symbrock bingo challenge on Dreamwidth - the prompt was "tentacles".

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/8834/daupp1e2v7b5qaqzg.jpg)

 


End file.
